Revolution - The Hunger Games
by xXPrincessBubblegumXx
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daughter knows of the hunger games and that her parents were in it but she doesn't know what they did. Will she ever know her parents teen-hood past and what will she do when she finds her mothers diary? What happened to her Aunt or will it to forever be a mystery. Will she find feelings for her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**This****_ is a short chapter of a new story based on the hunger games. Please review what you think of this prologue and if you want more. Thanks_**

**_~Bubblegum _**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Katniss held her newborn baby girl to her chest and looked into her sapphire blue eyes. Her little baby had silky blonde hair on her little head that was the same as Katniss' mothers which could so easily pass off as Peeta's. Her beautiful eyes looked deep into katniss' eyes as if she was searching for something inside of her. Peeta stood beside his wife, Katniss next to the bed.

"Do you have a name for our daughter yet?" Peeta asked gently to not frighten their newborn. Katniss felt a shudder down her spine and could feel her heart break as her husband said _our._

"I thought maybe naming her after a flower like Prim was and maybe her middle name could be Sapphire because of her beautiful eyes". Katniss said trying not to sound sad or deflated.

"How about Bluebell or Daisy... Oh wait how about Blossom that's a beautiful name for our beautiful daughter." Peeta said wistfully.

"I like Blossom. It's like a beginning of something new and great." Katniss said thoughtfully, "Blossom Sapphire _Mellark_". Katniss knew the name wasn't right.

"It's a beautiful name just like _her_ mother". Peeta said warmly to Katniss. Katniss smiles gently at him and leaned up to kiss him on his lips. Peeta's lips felt warm and it sent a tingle down her spine. Katniss gently placed the swaddled baby in her husbands arms.

Peeta stared at his daughters soft features and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Blossom looked into her fathers eyes and immediately he fell in love with her. It hurt Katniss to have to lie to Peeta. Katniss continued to smile all the time Peeta held _their _daughter and wondered about her daughters future._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? Want more ? If so please review. I will try to upload as often as I can and will give you a schedule of when I upload soon. Until then thanks for reading.<br>_**

**_~Bubblegum_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm going to start doing shout outs for my most loyal readers who always review and send their support. My first shout out is going to... **_**gaptasticventure**_**. So technically speaking Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**~Bubblegum**_

* * *

><p>I pulled on my usual sapphire blue vest top over my head and pulled up my black tight fitted trousers- it wasn't very fashionable but you have to work with what you have in District 12.<p>

I leaned my head forward and brushed my hair until it was tug free and stood up straight and put it into my casual bun. I went over to the small mirror and took my new white hair ribbon that was hanging on the edge and tied it around my bun so I'd at least look half decent without going too over board - I didn't want to stand out too much. I had just got the white ribbon for my 15th birthday a few weeks ago and I loved it. My mum Katniss had bought me it at the small fabric store in town. she wanted to buy me something dearer but I insisted she bought me this and could give some money to the homeless people who were starving to death.

Dying of starvation isn't uncommon in my district - it's one of the poorest - so I like to donate a few coins to the homeless because we're better off than most people because we live in the victors village and have quite a bit of money with my Dad working at the bakery and the money we already have.

There's a reason we live in the victors village and it's in the name - Victors - both my parents were competitors in the Hunger Games before I was born but I still didn't know how they had won them or how only they could win and no one else. I don't know what happened at the Hunger Games but I know it wasn't good because anytime I asked my mother about it her eyes would just fill with tears and my father would tell me to go into another room and say they would tell me when I was older. My father Peeta would rarely ever shout at me or tell me off but sometimes when I ask my mother about my Aunt Prim she'll cry for hours and he will give me a disappointed. It's that look that's sets me off. It makes me feel upset. Lonely. Ashamed. Just by that look I hate myself and wish I was dead.

I always thought about killing myself. Often I'd think about it before I go to sleep - about how much easier it would be. That I wouldn't ever have to see anyone else dying of starvation and hen feel guilty for having more money than them. Wouldn't feel guilty when I accidentally made my mother cry. Wouldn't feel guilty when I mess things up. I always felt like a burden on everyone. But after a while it realised that if I did die then my Mum and Dad would be upset and my mum may become sick with depression. So now I don't think about it anymore - I think positive -

That I'm lucky that I have a roof over my head and food on my table and my bestfriend.

Today was a Saturday - so no school. It was almost noon and I was beginning to mentally die with boredom so I took out my diary from under the mattress -where no one will find it- on my bed and opened it at the front page.

It said:

Stuff to do on a Saturday when mentally or physically dying from depression and/ or boredom;

1. Clean around the house

2. Help Dad at the Bakers

3. Go hunting and give food to the less fortunate (since i didn't need it)

4. Offer help at one of the shops in town

5. Go round to Toby's house.

Toby was my best friend. He didn't live in the victors village but he lived in the town houses which was close enough for me it wasn't too far.

I read over the list a few more times unsure what to do. I thought for a minute and Decided to ask mum if I could call Toby on the telephone. Only some people had phones Toby and I were lucky enough to have one so we could call each other so we could meet somewhere. I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where my mum was sitting with a herbal tea - it soothes the mind apparently. My Grandmother keeps telling her so. My mum looked out the window in a daydream and looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb her since she has been so stressed lately.

"Mum?" I said gently not to startle her.

"Yes flower bud?". 'Flower bud' was my mums nickname for me.

"Could I call Toby and see if he can come round or something ?" I asked with my fingers crossed.

"Have you cleaned the kitchen?". She asked. I stared at her blankly. "I'm only joking sweet pea!". She said laughing. " You're such a good girl I don't know what I'd do without you." My mum said, I wasn't sure if it was a joke or not.

My mother stood up from her seat and hugged me and kissed my forehead.

She mumbled something like ' I really don't know what I'd do without you. I really love you. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me'. I hugged my mother tighter until she did pretend choking noises.

"I'm going to call Toby now, okay?"I asked just to make sure.

"Okay sweetie I'll put some lunch on for you". She called as I walked into the lobby.

I lifted the phone of the wall and dialled Toby's number in. I waited as it rang. A lady answered.

"Hello?" Mrs Rowell answered.

"Hi Mrs Rowell! It's Blossom". I said cheerily. I'd always loved Toby's mum she was so kind.

"Oh hello Blossom! How are you ?" She asked.

" I'm good but I'm bored". I said truthfully.

Mrs Rowell chuckled on the other end of the telephone. "Are you doll? We'll I presume your looking for my Toby then?"

"You presumed correct!" I said jokingly. I heard her chuckle again then call on Toby.

"He's just coming dear, hang on!" She replied.

I heard a shuffle on the other end then Toby came on.

"Heee-llloooo?" He answered the way he usually does.

I giggled "Hey it's me." I said. "What are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing really I'm bored out my brain though." He confessed.

"Me too" I agreed. "Do you want to come over for a while?" I asked desperately.

"No" he said plainly. WHAT ? He never just blankly said no. After a minutes silence I heard laughter on the phone.

" Bloss I was messing with you! Of course I'll come round" he said still laughing. I sighed with relief. He's obviously heard it.

"What's that Bloss? You miss me already?". He said cheekily.

I rolled my eyes but my cheeks were flushing "What? No!" I said back clearly lying through my teeth.

"Just admit it! You missed me!" He said not giving up.

"Ok fine! I missed you!" My cheeks flaming red.

My mum came round and tapped my shoulder.

"Two seconds, I'm talking to my mum." I told Toby.

"Is Toby coming over?" My mum asked me. I nodded on response.

"Has he had lunch yet?" She asked.

"Toby have you had lunch yet?" I asked Him on the phone.

"Depends is your mum making lunch?" He said cheekily again.

"Mmmhmmmm" I said over the phone.

"Yassss! I've not had anything yet no!" He lied I could tell.

"Sure." I said not convinced.

"He's still hungry mum" I told her. My mum whizzed off to the kitchen.

"Hurry up and come round!" I told him sternly.

"Whatever you say, your highness"he said with a posh voice.

"Good now get your little greedy butt over here?" I said. He mumbled okay on the phone then I hung up.

I walked back into he kitchen and sat in one of the chairs and watched my mum cook. Then a thought came to me.

"Mum do you think it's weird that my bestfriend is a boy?" I asked.

"No when I was your age my best friend was a boy". She said. I'd never known that. "Why do you ask?" She said thoughtfully.

"We'll everyone at school thinks were boyfriend/girlfriend when were not! And it's rather annoying!" I said huffily.

"I had to put up with it when I was your age too. You learn to deal with it eventually." My mum said wisely.

"Who was your best friend anyway mum?". I asked innocently.

I watched my mums eyes as they went empty and distant. After a few minutes my mother replied.

"His name was Gale. We were very close. He was older than me but we used to go hunting and at together at lunch during school. But when we were older for a brief time we were..." My mother was trying to figure the way to put it." We were... More than friends." Her cheeks blushed and I could see pain in her eyes. All of a sudden my mum remembered something and ran over to the pancakes that were now almost black.

After a minute of silence I almost fell of my chair when I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped of my seat and ran to the door full of energy and swung the door open so fast that Toby fell backwards.

"Holy Crown! Someones hypered up today." He said while I was clutching my stomach almost in tears. "It's not that funny Bloss." He said huffily, "How would you like it if it were you?". I'd finally calmed down a little and stretched my arm out to help him up. He reached up to grab my arm and pulled me down instead. I toppled on top of him. I opened my eyes and my face was right in front of his. My heart skipped a beat. Then I realised I was on top of him and blushed insanely and looked down to the ground. I stood up and helped him up. He fixed his golden hair back into place as he stood up. His face was also beetroot. He avoided eye contact with me.

"You know the foods just about ready." I told him.

"WHAT?! Then why are we still out here?!'' He said worriedly. He rushed past me and I almost fell over.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically and a bit too meanly. Then his face went really sad and upset and then I remembered how sensitive he was.

"Toby I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" I started.

"Its okay I deserved it". He said looking so upset that it melted my heart.

"No you didn't you were just a little excited." I explained and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged me back. Toby wasn't very tall but he was taller than me that my height was just about at his heart.

"Sorry". I mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sorry too" He said.

I took his hand and lead him into the house. I was walking past the stairs when I remembered something.

"2 seconds, I forgot something!". I rushed up the stairs and was back in no time with my Blue Lace Agate gemstone necklace that Toby had got me a while ago. It must have cost a fortune but he said it was nothing compared to him having me as his friend. Blue lace agate was associated with angels, miracles and inspiration and before I had met Toby he had no one like I had no one. He said I was a miracle and an angel in his life and I gave him inspiration.

When I was back down I saw Toby look at it in my hand as I handed it to him to put it on me. His warm hands gently lifted my ponytail from my neck and sat it on m shoulder as he tied it at the back. I turned back around to face him and stared into his emerald green eyes that swallowed me up and sent a swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong> So what do you think? Like it? Want more? PM or leave a review if you want more and i'll do my best to put another chapter up A.S.A.P! And should this count as chapter 2 since this is technically chapter 1 but i did the prologue? Help me out guys! What do you want? Does this count as chapter 2 or chapter 1?<strong>_

_**Love you all**_

_**~Bubblegum xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! I realised I forgot to mention someone who inspired me to write and helped me create an idea. This amazing person is Malmo772. I recommend that you check out her stories right away. They are really good and she definitely deserves some attention for them so go as soon as possible!_**

**_Also thanks to natalie1668 for favouriting this story and to everyone else just for reading. It makes my day to have lots of messages from you!_**

**_Love and Huggles_**

**_~Bubblegum_**

* * *

><p>His eyes sent a tingle of warmth through my body. It felt right. We kept staring into each other's eyes mesmerised by each other for second, minutes maybe even hours. I didn't know. The moment felt perfect until my mum ruined It by coming to look for us for our lunch. After that my body ached for more.<p>

"Hey Mrs M." Toby said to my mother.

"I've told you a bazilion times don't call me Mrs- it makes me feel old!" My mum said joking around.

"I know". He said cockily with a smirk on his face.

"What are we going to do with you Toby?" My mum said with her hands on her hips.

"You're gonna feed me." He said again with a twinkle in his eye.

"Anymore of it and your getting no pancakes or bacon!" My mum said joking.

Toby had a panicked look on his face then said," I'll be as good as gold, cross my heart." Like a good little boy.

He kept to his word. He sat on his chair without making any cheeky jokes - which would be hard for him since his personality is cocky- he never swung his feet back and forth to annoy me. A few times I saw him open his mouth to say something then close it again reconsidering. We just chatted about stuff while we waited.

"Toby what do you want?" Mother asked.

"Ermm... 7 pancakes, 9 slices of bacon and 2 eggs." He said as if it was no big deal."

"And you've had breakfast!?" I said shocked. I knew he ate a lot since he had stayed with me for dinner an i'd stayed with him.

"A guy's gotta eat, what a guys gotta eat." He said as if he was a know it all. I snorted and my mum laughed.

"I'll have the usual with an extra bit of bacon." I tell my mum knowing Toby would want it. My mum put his big plate in front of him and it kept him quiet for a few precious minutes.

My plate was put in front of me and I stuffed a whole bit of bacon in my mouth. It was only then I realised how hungry I was. I devoured every bite knowing I was teasing Toby since he was finished. When I was full I still had a slice of bacon left.

Toby watched with puppy dog eyes as I pretended I was about to eat it. I opened my mouth slowly and then burst out laughing at his expression.

"Your..." I said laughing hard, "face... Is hilarious". I managed to choke out. He looked at me then rolled his eyes.

"Well it wouldn't be if you'd stop teasing me." He said annoyed.

"You've just had a big plate! This is my food how am I teasing you? Maybe If you'd eat your food a little slower..." I said not continuing since he is sensitive.

"Thats not fair I can't help it! I get hungry." He said his eyes looking sad. I put the last slice of bacon back on my fork and put it in front of his mouth. A smile broke on his face. I felt relieved. He bit into the bacon then lifted his head back and I dropped the last bit into his mouth. My mum had disappeared from the kitchen before we had had our 'argument' so we were all alone in the kitchen. I looked up and my gaze met with Toby's and I looked down to my plate embarrassed, the small bits of my hair that had fell from my pony tail covering my face.

Toby lifted both of our plated and sat them beside the sink. The silence was getting awkward.

"So what d'ya want to do today?" He said breaking the silence.

I hadn't really thought about what to do today. "Honestly, I don't know so what do you want to do?" I said genuinely and not because I couldn't be bothered.

"I don't know you pick." He said to me.

"Don't turn this into one of them 'I don't know you pick' then 'No you pick' conversations that last for ever". I warned him.

He chuckled. "Fine boss if it's up to me... Can we go swimming?" He asked. He didn't know if it was my time of the month or not.

"Sure." I said optimistically. His face lit up.

"Do I still have a pair of swimming trunks here?" He asked.

"I think so?" I said unsurely. I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. Once we'd gotten to my bedroom, I opened my, His. Drawer. Since Toby came over a lot he had his own drawer of stuff like pjs, extra clothes and swimming trunks.

At his house I had a few things like that too like incase it rained and we got soaked or we spilled something on our clothes etc.

I told him to look through it while I got my salmon pink bikini with frills on it. Toby always said that one was the nicest on me. I told Toby to get changed in my en-suite while I got changed. I took off my blue tee and black trousers and was getting a towel for me and one for Toby when a cool hand touched my back. I screamed quietly enough that my mum didn't hear and turned around to find Toby laughing. I forgot how fast boys can get changed. My face went red and Toby laughed harder.

"That's not funny!" I said as I slapped him on the chest and pulled a pillow off my bed and covered myself up.

"Why is my back wet?" I said annoyed.

"Cos in order for my hand to be cold I had to run it under cold water." He explained as if I was stupid.

"You little sh..." I said angrily. He just smirked. "And I'm standing here in my underwear! That's not funny Toby!" Feeling more embarrassment catching up to me.

"Yes it is actually because the amount of times I've seen you in your bikini and your embarrassed being in your underwear?" His point was true but still...

"Fine you win! But go in the bathroom 'til I get changed." I said. "And tell me BEFORE you come out okay?"

"Okay" he said smirking and walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As Blossom was getting ready, Toby was thinking how happy he was with himself. His plan worked. He managed to get the exact time right to walk out with her turned away in her underwear.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm ready!" I called into the bathroom. No one answered. "Toby?" I said again. No answer.<p>

I walked into the bathroom to get him and gasped. He was lying on the floor with blood on the tiles around his head. I ran over to him and kneeled beside him. I shook him.

"Toby." I whispered into his ear. He didn't answer.

"TOBY! Don't do this to me." Tears started rolling down my face turning into streams as I begged him to wake up. No movement. Nothing.

He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys what do you think? Cliff hanger much? I'll try not to leave you waiting long but if you want more review and put the story on alert to get notified when the next chapter comes out! Sorry guys if there's any grammar mistakes I had to do this on my phone.<em>**

**_Loves and Huggles_**

**_~Bubblegum_**

**_XxXxX_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's chapter 4 I think? So a big huggle for everyone who has read this and lots of love and hugs for the people who review/follow this story._**

**_Please Review Guys it mean a lot to me!_**

**_Huggles_**

**_~Bubblegum_**

* * *

><p>I put my arms around Toby's neck and sobbed. I kissed him on the cheek. Then I came to me senses.<p>

CPR! I put my hands on his chest and pushed to try start his heart. Nothing. I took a deep breath and leaned close to his head and put my mouth on his and blew air into him.

Toby sat up looking puzzled.

"You're Alive!" I managed to say between sobs. I put my arms around his abdomen and leaned on his chest.

"I wasn't dead!" He exclaimed.

"Well how do you explain blood around your head and not answering me!" I said still sobbing.

"Oh that... Well while I was waiting I found a bottle of your fake blood from Halloween and decided to give you a fright when you walked in, but when I was waiting I fell asleep." He said. I just kept sobbing and holding onto him. He wrapped his arms around me and I lay on his chest while he lay on the floor.

"I'm sorry Bloss. I really am." He said sad.

"I know you are but I was so scared I'd lost you."I choked out.

He kissed my head and wiped my tears away from my face. " I love you Toby you can't ever do that to me." Toby sighed, "I love you too".

"Can we go swimming now?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. "But we need to clean up first". He said nodding to the floor.

"Yeah I guess so." I say standing up wishing I could stay in his arms like that forever.

I went behind the sink where I keep the cleaning sprays and pulled out one for tiles. I sprayed some on the floor and Toby took a sponge from beneath the sink and cleaned the fake blood away. Once it was gone we picked up our towels and were about to go out of the room I turned around to behind me and faced Toby and put my arms around his neck. I stayed there for a minute then walked downstairs.

"Mum me and Toby are going swimming see you soon!" I shouted.

"Okay hunny be safe!" She shouted back.

We went out the door and he sun warmed my skin. It's not often we have sun as warm as this.

"Where do you wanna go swimming? The swimming pool or the lake?" Toby asked.

"Well it's sunny so no reason to be cooped up inside." I decided.

"Okay I was thinking that too plus there's always lots of people at the swimming pool." He said.

We headed off in the direction of the lake knowing the way off by heart.

Once we'd reached there I sat my towel down on the ground and took off my T-shirt and trousers and was left in my bikini. Toby did the same.

He dipped his foot in then jumped back. "It's freezing!" He said.

"Whatever Woosy." I called him.

I jumped into the lake win a giant splash and surfaced at the top. Is forgotten to take my bobble out so I pulled it out of my hair along with the ribbon. I swam to the edge handing them to Toby before he sat them down. He was resilient to coming in to the lake.

"Toby help me out." I said as I stretched my hand up to him. He grabbed my arm and I pulled him down into the water.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said shivering.

"Payback." I smirked. "And anyways it's always warmer with two."

I couldn't reach the ground of the lake which always freaked me out that I'd drown.

"Toby I can't reach the ground!" I whined. I know he could. I swam over to him and put my arms around his neck and sat at he front of him and crossed my legs behind his back. I was now centimetres away from his face. My heart started racing. I felt almost dizzy. His green eyes gazed into mine then adrenaline took over me and I leaned in. Our lips crashing together. I felt warmth tingle through my body. His lips hungrily kissed me back with more passion. I kept taking sips of air as our lips wanted more. His tongue teased my mouth to open by running it along my lip. I opened my mouth and welcomed his warm tongue. He explored my mouth with his tongue and I managed to twist my tongue into his. His smooth tongue ran over mine and sent shivers down my spine. I came back for air.

"Bloss I'm sorr-" I cut him off mid sentence.

"It's okay it was my fault anyways." I said embarrassed. The coldness of he water finally grabbed hold of me and I started to shiver. I un-intwined my legs from behind him and swam a bit back.

He said, " You know you don't have to be sorry. I love you Blossom Sapphire Mellark and I always will."

He said. I felt warmth throughout my body when he said that. Did I love him? I wasn't sure. I knew I had something for him but I didn't know what all I knew was somewhere in me I loved him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So they shared there first kiss! What do you think? Want more? Review and I'll see what I can do!<em>**

**_Also I'm still looking for a new name for this story if anyone has a good name PM me or leave a review._**

**_Huggles and cuddles_**

**_~Bubblegum_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Already tons of views! Wow thanks guys I really do appreciate that! But I would like to see more reviews on what You think cuz' I really try to update often but I've had loads of problems jump out at me like EXAMS and then when I'd finished with my exams anytime I tried to update it said error! So I deeply apologise but I'm back now so don't cry.**_

_**Huggles and Cuddles**_

_**~Bubblegum**_

_** xoxox**_

* * *

><p>"Want to do a breathing contest". Toby asked me.<p>

"Okay but I'll beat your ass!" I warned him. He rolled his eyes and said 'sure'.

"1...2...3...GO!" I screamed.

We both ducked our heads under. Since we have went swimming together since... I don't know? Forever? We can both open our eyes under the water I open my eyes to find him starring at me. He laughs under the water then notices something on the lake bed and swims down to the bottom. I can't make out what he's doing and realise my lungs are calling out for oxygen. I swim to the top and crash through the surface gasping for air. I watch as he comes up for air and let him get his breath back.

"I WON! I BET THE ALL-MIGHTY BLOSSOM!" He shouts a bit too enthusiastically.

"What did you go get at the bottom?" I ask.

"Stop trying to change the subject because you lost!" He mocks.

"No you stop changing the subject I asked what you got at the lake bed!" I said agitated.

"You can't take losing just admit it!" He jokes.

By now starting to get peeved. "If you think you're such a winner lets have a re-match!" I say showing my competitive side.

He says "Fine who can stay on the lake bed the longest".

"That's not fair I'm lighter..." I begin to protest.

"3...2...1...Go!" He shouts.

We both dive under trying to keep ourselves down as low as we can by batting our hands up the way. He didn't have to flail his arms about as much as me since I'm quite small and float easily and gave me a goofy grin. Toby's face started showing strain to not breath and he gave up and surfaced I came up soon after.

"You see I can win easily!" I say chuffed.

He rolls his eyes. "I'm hungry what time is it?"

"What?" My eyes widened, "You just ate like... An hour ago!"

"And...?" He asked.

"And... You shouldn't be hungry". I say exasperated. He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"FINE! I give up!" I let put a sigh, "You're an alien with 5 stomachs!"

"See I knew you would come to your senses one day!" He smirks.

I climb out of the lake and wrap a towel around me. I quickly dry myself starting with my hair so that it doesn't drip all over me. I turn around to find Toby drying doing the same then he stands up straight. His golden hair was pointing in every direction and sticking up. I giggled. Toby looked at me and saw me staring at his hair and tried to flatten it with his hands. I leave my shoes off as we walk up the small bank of sand until we get to the grass.

We were walking back to my house not really talking when we walked past the bakery.

Out of habit I look into the bakery to see my dad looking out the window and sees me. His eyes light up. He motions with his hand for me to come over.

I grab onto Toby's arm. "C'mon". I tell him. "We can get food while were here". He suddenly looks more attentive at the mention of food.

I walk in to the bakery dragging Toby along with me and look over the counter for my dad.

"Dad?!" I shout over.

My dad comes out of the kitchen with flour on his face and in his hair.

I laugh a little. "What's up?" I ask him.

"There's a new boy who just moved here and came into the bakery looking for directions." I look intently at him waiting for him to carry on. "So I said I have a daughter around the same age who could help him."

"Okay? And where is this boy?" I ask curiously.

My dad nods his head over in the direction of a boy around my age with dark hair and olive skin. He looked quite good.

"Benjamin!" My dad shouts over to the handsome teen. The boy slightly jumps at the sudden sound if his name.

He begins walking to us. "Yes? Mr Mellark." Benjamin says.

"This is my daughter Blossom, the one I was telling you about." My dad says proudly.

I stick my hand out. "Hi Benjamin! I'm Blossom Mellark and this is my best friend Toby." I say indicating to Toby.

"Hi I'm Ben Hawthorne! Nice to meet you!" He say shaking my hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guys Again I'm super sorry about the long wait. I had so many exams and homework and not enough time. I'm going to try make it up to you. Also sorry for the short chapter I had to get something posted for you so I decided short and sweet until I write more.<em>**

**_Loves and Hugs_**

**_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo _**


End file.
